Would you like to play pirates with me?
by talesofmyheart
Summary: Sherlock and John first meet when they are children, in a park. John wants to play pirates but Sherlock is not so easily persuaded.


pSherlock (6) was at the park, all alone. His parents always told him to go to the park, to go there and stay there until one of them picks him up. Secretly they couldn't stand Sherlock, he was too much for them. He had a severe curiosity for the world and was constantly asking questions and making models. His brother Mycroft was no help either, being 15 he didn't have much time or enthusiasm to hang with his brother. So Sherlock just hanged here, all alone. He was planning on leaving, maybe walking around the park when he saw a boy with golden hair walk to him.../p

pJohn had been wandering around at the park alone for a couple minutes,br /

his sister having had abandoned him to go make out with her girlbr /

friend. In the ten year old's mind, he was more than old enough to bebr /

at the park alone. His parents might not have agreed. No one at thebr /

park seemed particularly interesting until he spotted the younger,br /

dark-haird boy standing all alone across the grass. A boy who seemedbr /

as interesting as this boy shouldn't have to stand hebr /

reached the boy, he introduced himself. "Hi, I'm John. Do you want tobr /

play pirates?"/p

pSherlock was looking down, kicking the grass beneath him. His long hair falling in his face, "Do you want to play pirates"? He heard. Sherlock looked up, slightly taken aback. He took a few steps back, "Uh sure" Sherlock mumbled. Even though Sherlock was 6, he was at shoulder height to John. "Um I'm Sherlock" he mumbled in his high pitched voice./p

p"Sherlock," John repeated, rolling it over his tongue. "That's a funbr /

name. A proper pirate name, I say. You can be my first mate, if youbr /

want." He notice that Sherlock had backed up and frowned, not wantingbr /

the other boy to be scared of him and not knowing why he would /

"Are you here all alone?" he asked a second late. Most of the kids hadbr /

a parent or baby sitter hanging behind them all the time./p

p /p

pSherlock nodded, looking at John wearily. He had been told about strangers and he wasn't sure yet if John was good or bad. /p

p"Me too. My sister was supposed to take care of me but she's off withbr /

her girlfriend doing gross no no things. I like you more than herbr /

already." He noticed Sherlock's hesitation and took a step forward./p

pSherlock smiled and giggled slightly at John "I like you too, you're funny" he took s step forward, feeling more comfortable but still stood awkwardly. He didn't know what to do, he hadn't played with anyone before./p

p"So, pirates," John said with a grin, clapping his hands and gettingbr /

his thoughts back in order. Pointing to the structure, he declared,br /

"That's my ship." He grabbed Sherlock's hand and began to run, pullingbr /

the younger along behind him. "I'll give you the grand tour."/p

p /p

pSherlock squealed in excitement and laughed, his little feet dragging through the blade of grass. He was surprised though when He saw the structure, he frowned slightly "That's not a boat" he pointed./p

pJohn looked at Sherlock with a frown on his face "I know it's not but can't you just pretend?" He asked, a little frustrated. Sherlock frowned and crossed his arms, sticking out his bottom lip "But what's the point ? Why imagine it when it's not there? Seems awfully boring. "/p

pJohn sighed and pouted "But it'll be fun, look." He looked around with anxiety "Uh see, look." He held up a giant stick "This can be your sword." Sherlock looked at it with and then looked at John with a weird look, "this kid's really weird." Sherlock thought "Thinking a sword is a stick. " Sherlock then looked at John "Buts it's a stick."/p

pJohn lip curled and he finally went off "I know it's a stick but can't you just imagine! Haven't you played before?" Sherlock yelled at John "No i haven't played before! " Sherlock yelled out, tears in his eyes as he stormed off to the swings./p

pJohn quickly ran after Sherlock and climbed onto the swing next to him. Sherlock just sat there and bowed his head and did the occasional sniffle. John reached out to touch his shoulder "I'm so sorry, i didn't mean to. It's just, i wanted to imagine and you just didn't get it." Sherlock flinched slightly and wiped his nose "I'm sorry, it's just i haven't played with anyone before, people just don't like you." Sherlock whimpered. /p

p"So what? You've never played with anyone before, ever?"br /

"No, not really. Apart from my brother but it's only like reading books or looking at insects. He doesn't like playing with me."br /

"I understand, Harriet doesn't like playing with me either. Do you just want to swing?"/p

pSherlock nodded "Ok." As he grabbed on and kicked with his tiny legs, he giggled and looked at John as John looked at Sherlock. Finally Sherlock saw a car pull up and he whined "Oh, it's my mother." He got off and smiled "Will you be at the park tomorrow? " John nodded "Of course, I'll see you tomorrow. " He stuck his hand out. Sherlock gave him weird look, "It's when you say goodbye To your friends and you're my friend. You shake hands." John grabbed Sherlock's hand and intertwined it with his own "Like that." He shook it "Ok." Sherlock giggled and then laughed "I like that." He shook back roughly before pulling away and running back to the car with his little legs. He got in and did his seat belt. "How was the park dear?"/p

p /p

p"Mummy, mummy can i go to the park tomorrow. My friend John is going to be there!"/p


End file.
